Natural language queries and searches allow users to interact with computers using regularly-used languages, such as English, French, Spanish, etc. Natural language queries and searches are becoming more popular, because they enable humans to interact with computers in a user-friendly manner.
Natural language queries and searches may typically be implemented in many different electronic environments. They may be used in calling systems, where a user calls an organization, and speaks to an electronic answering system. The electronic answering system has the ability to decipher natural language queries, and can provide answers to the user's questions and requests.
Additionally, natural language queries and searches may be used in internet searches. In many internet search engines, users have the capability to type a question in the user's regular spoken language. The search engine has the ability to decipher the natural language question, and can provide answers to the user's natural language questions.
Natural language queries can also be used to receive information from databases, and many other collections of data.
It is very important that the information a user receives in response to a natural language question be accurate, in addition to being received in a timely manner. Increased accuracy, and increased time efficiency improve a user's overall experience with an electronic information system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to create algorithm(s) which increase accuracy of a response to a natural language query in addition to increasing the speed of the response to the natural language question.